


A Holiday Plan

by KirstRavensoul



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirstRavensoul/pseuds/KirstRavensoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's coming up Christmas and Charissa plans to do something for the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Holiday Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moriann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriann/gifts).



_Step One – The Plan_

 

The idea strikes her sometime mid-November, and once it's there it won't be shaken off. She does try to ignore it, because she has worked her ass off to be where she is today and if she succeeds and her superiors find out...yeah. Not so good.

 

But the more she thinks about it the better she likes it. Not only is it a challenge, and Charissa Sosa has never been able to resist a good challenge, but it would also be a way to say 'thank you' to the A-Team. After all, they had been instrumental in getting those engraving-plates back. In getting her own rank back.

 

So she goes with it. And it soon becomes apparent to her that she was going to have her hands full in the coming weeks

 

 _Step Two – Organization_

 

The first step is to hunt down some of the people who were close to the guys in the military. Not a short list by any stretch, but Charissa has always been efficient. She remembers that one of Murdock's close friends, a Captain Stanton, works in the Personnel Department, so that's her first point of attack.

 

Stanton is a tall man with intelligent eyes and a decidedly sexy British accent and he's on board with her plan pretty much immediately. Together they go over Charissa's list of people to contact and Stanton gives her a rough estimate on how long it's going to take to get in touch with them.

 

The problem though, he says, is not contacting them, it's them getting back to them in time. Charissa knows that but she'll take the chance. She really wants this to happen.

 

When Stanton asks her why she's doing it she answers: “They deserve it.” He smiles at her and agrees.

 

It's three weeks to Christmas.

 

 _Step Three – Logistics_ (Hannibal - Harver)

 

And this is where it becomes tricky. The 'what' and 'how' parts of Logistics is easy, no biggie. Stanton tracked down Colonel Sarah Harver, who had been pretty close to Hannibal. And who is one of the top experts in the Logistics Department.

 

She's enthusiastic about Charissa's idea and immediately comes up with five different ways of transportation. Charissa actually feels a little overwhelmed.

 

In the end they agree on a chopper. It's flexible, fast and not all that hard to procure. Harver tells her not to worry her pretty little head about a cover-story for borrowing it, she has connections. And the smile she flashes Charissa is so cheeky that she has to laugh.

 

Yes, 'what' and 'how' are done. The 'where' is the problem and for a while it seems like she could just forget the whole thing. But Charissa hasn't come so far for nothing, hasn't put her and others' careers on the line only to give up now.

 

So she digs down deep into her memory of her time with Face and the other guys. Sure, she never got all that close to her ex's team members but she has always prided herself on her ability to notice and remember even the little things people displayed.

 

And suddenly it hits her. She remembers one Thanksgiving at a base in Venezuela, when BA had tried to call his mother and the connection had been funky. That night had been filled with drinks and tales and she had learned that, for all his badass-ness, BA turns into a kitten where his mother was concerned.

 

If she could get Mrs Baracus to trust her, she would have a way to contact the team.

 

By now it's two weeks to Christmas. Charissa hopes it's enough time.

 

 _Step Four – Action_

 

Just as she suspected, convincing Mrs Baracus to trust her is anything but easy. She spends hours on the phone with her, goes to talk to her in person four times but in the end she finally wins her over.

 

It turns out there is a small cabin on the shores of Lake Michigan, about sixty miles north of Chicago, where the Baracus-family spent some time when BA was still a kid. It's secluded and not well known and a perfect place for a little down-time.

 

It's also perfect for what Charissa is planning.

 

So on the morning of December 24th they, that's to say Charissa, Colonel Harver, Captain Stanton and Mrs Baracus (who likes Charissa well enough but who will make sure there is no funny business happening, thank you very much!), are en route to the little cabin to prepare.

 

First thing is the Christmas tree. Stanton had chosen it, and if Charissa was spiteful she could say something about male obsessiveness with size. But she's a nice girl and she keeps her mouth shut. But she can't keep the grin off her face when Stanton drags the tree to the cabin and Harver informs him that he's never going to get it in there. Ever.

 

It's the wrong thing to say because they spend the next half hour trying to stuff the monster inside and another trying to convince Stanton that yes, they _will_ have to cut a few inches off at the bottom.

 

In the end they are covered in pine needles, scratches and bits of splintered wood, but the tree finally stands.

 

And while Mrs Baracus decorates it and Stanton cleans up the mess they made Charissa and Harver lay out the presents.

 

 _Step Five – Party_

 

On December 25th a group of four weary men staggers up to a small cabin on the shore of Lake Michigan. They are tired from being on the run and are looking forward to a bed and a few days of rest.

 

They didn't expect to open the door and find the cabin occupied by a rather large, brightly decorated tree with a pile of letters and little presents underneath it.

 

And when they start opening them they find notes from their friends in the military, little tokens of affection from people they thought they'd never see or hear from again and before they can go through even half of them they are all a little misty-eyed.

 

They have no idea who could have done this for them until Face unwraps a Steely Dan CD on the cover of which is written: _We haven't forgotten you. I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and thank you, for everything._ _~_ _C._

 

And he just knows.

  


End file.
